


Toucher les étoiles

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Little Harlock stories [3]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. Faster

Faster  


 

Il se demanderait toujours comment il avait pu en arriver là. Il avait travaillé dur, passé les tests de présélection, s’était entraîné pendant des mois ; il galérait pour se maintenir à niveau mais il estimait tout de même avoir obtenu des résultats acceptables. Il avait finalement été récompensé de ses efforts et s’était vu attribuer un des derniers prototypes de jet – une bête de course, maniable et puissante, qu’il regardait maintenant s’aligner sur la ligne de départ depuis le stand technique.  
Il aurait dû se trouver à l’intérieur du cockpit. Il avait attendu ce moment précis pendant des années : la course, la sensation grisante de la vitesse et tant pis s’il ne pilotait pas avec suffisamment de dextérité pour se classer parmi les meilleurs.  
  
— Eh ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt partir !  
  
Un camarade de promotion s’inquiétait de sa présence ici. Généralement, les pilotes qui avaient été sélectionnées ne restaient pas traîner dans les stands : il fallait vérifier la machine, préchauffer les moteurs, tester un ultime réglage…  
  
— Je me suis fais remplacer. Je… ne me sentais pas bien.  
  
C’était son droit. Il pouvait désigner lui-même le pilote qui prendrait sa place, et la liste d’attente était suffisamment fournie pour qu’il puisse faire son choix.  
L’autre n’insista pas. Heureusement, parce que le remplaçant en question ne faisait pas partie de la liste d’attente, ni du pool de pilotes d’essais certifiés, ni même de l’école de pilotage voisine.  
Il n’arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi cela lui avait parut une si bonne idée, hier soir. Il avait fêté sa sélection avec quelques amis, puis il avait décidé de rester seul et d’oublier les sacrifices personnels dans un ou deux verres de plus.  
Puis le gosse lui avait demandé le plus simplement du monde et comme s’il était tout à fait normal qu’à son âge et à deux heures du matin, il soit assis à un comptoir de bar dans un des établissements les plus chauds de la ville, s’il était exact qu’il participait à la course du lendemain.  
Il l’avait tout d’abord traité comme une hallucination. Le mioche n’était pas vêtu et ne s’exprimait pas comme ces petits vagabonds qui traînaient les rues des banlieues défavorisées de la ville, à vivre de mendicité et de rapine. Non, il donnait plutôt l’air de sortir d’un collège privé sélect.  
À travers les brumes de l’alcool, il avait fini par saisir que le gamin voulait piloter pendant la course. Puis il avait compris qu’il voulait piloter son appareil. Alors il avait titubé vers un lavabo et avait plongé la tête sous l’eau pour dessoûler. Une fois qu’il eût les idées plus claires, bien qu’humides, il avait presque espéré que le gamin ait disparu, mais il avait fallu se faire une raison, il était toujours là.  
  
Et le pire, c’était qu’il l’avait convaincu. Sur le moment, du moins. À présent, il sentait une boule se former dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que les régimes moteurs montaient en puissance. Son mensonge allait finir par devenir réalité : il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.  
  
— Alors ? Qui pilote à ta place ? demanda une fille derrière lui.  
  
Elle faisait partie des pilotes sur liste d’attente, et énuméra une volée de noms parmi les plus doués de la promotion. Il secoua la tête négativement.  
  
— Allez… Il faut bien quelqu’un pour faire fonctionner cet engin…  
  
Il aperçut du coin de l’œil un couple de commissaires de piste qui fondaient sur lui tels des rapaces affamés. Bon, maintenant, il en était sûr : ce n’était pas une bonne idée.  
  
— Nous venons d’apprendre que vous ne participez pas à la course, commença le premier. Cependant, vous êtes toujours enregistré comme pilote de votre appareil.  
— Si vous nous donnez le nom de votre remplaçant tout de suite, continua son collègue, nous pourrons encore régulariser la situation.  
— Je… ne sais pas.  
  
Et il se rendit compte, à sa grande horreur, que c’était la vérité. Tout ce qu’il savait du gosse, c’était qu’il l’avait battu à plate couture sur un simulateur de vol quelconque. Un jeu vidéo. Pas le genre d’argument à avancer, en fait.  
  
— Nom de dieu, _qui_ pilote cet appareil ?  
  
Il avait dû bricoler des cales pour que les pieds du gosse touchent les palonniers. Et le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Ce qui n’était pas non plus la meilleure chose à annoncer aux commissaires de piste.  
Une _très_ mauvaise idée, vraiment. Mais à vrai dire, il était trop tard pour s’en soucier : dans un rugissement, les jets s’élancèrent sur la piste. La course consistait en un simple contre-la-montre. Un aller-retour jusqu’à la balise en haute atmosphère, tout serait fini en moins de cinq minutes.  
Ce furent les minutes les plus longues de sa vie.  
  
La séquence d’arrivée resta dans les annales comme la plus bordélique qu’ait jamais connu ce circuit. Les agents de sécurité couraient sur la piste pour intercepter le fraudeur, les appareils slalomaient comme ils pouvaient pour regagner leur stand, le panneau d’affichage des résultats annonça l’annulation pure et simple de la course, ce qui provoqua des remous parmi les spectateurs, certains allant même jusqu’à envahir la piste et augmenter la confusion ambiante.  
Il songea avec détachement qu’il pouvait dire adieu à sa licence de vol tandis que, successivement, un agent extrayait le gosse du cockpit, les caméras zoomaient sur ce pilote inattendu et un homme d’âge mûr, le père peut-être, ou un quelconque tuteur, bousculait les commissaires de piste pour administrer une gifle retentissante au gamin.  
  
Le plus curieux, dans tout ça, c’était que personne ne semblait s’intéresser aux résultats de la course. Il sourit tout seul en contemplant le panneau. Il allait devoir se reconvertir dans une autre branche et renoncer à voler, ou bien acheter son brevet de pilote au marché noir, mais il se dit que finalement, ce n’était pas trop cher payé.  
Le gamin avait tout simplement pulvérisé les scores. Et personne n’avait l’air de s’en rendre compte. D’accord, la course ne serait pas validée, mais, avec un tel potentiel, il était curieux de savoir ce que deviendrait le gosse dans une dizaine d’années.  
Et peut-être même aurait-il l’occasion de le recroiser sur un circuit, qui sait ?


	2. One more time

One more time

  
  
— Sale gosse ! Où est-il _encore_ passé ?  
  
Kerj était rentré tard en pestant contre l’administration, les patients qui prenaient d’assaut sa salle d’attente pour des clopinettes, les embouteillages et le monde en général. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas dans les meilleures dispositions lorsqu’il avait constaté que le gamin n’était pas à la maison. Minako l’entendait pester depuis la cuisine, sans toutefois se risquer à lui répondre. L’orage passerait.  
Enfin… Le dîner promettait d’être agité, une fois de plus.  
  
— Je me tue à lui donner une éducation et c’est tout ce que j’obtiens en échange ! continuait Kerj sur le même ton. Des fugues ! Des convocations des professeurs ! Et maintenant il faut que j’aille le chercher au poste parce qu’il se trouvait dans une gargote mal famée au moment d’une descente de police !  
  
Minako soupira. L’histoire du poste de police datait de la semaine précédente et n’avait pas arrangé les relations déjà tendues entre l’adulte et l’enfant. Il faut dire qu’ils étaient aussi têtus l’un que l’autre ; les tentatives de discussion tournaient généralement au dialogue de sourds.  
  
— Parfois je me demande ce qui lui passe par la tête…  
  
Kerj avait fini par trouver le chemin de la cuisine. La vieille femme s’y était préparée – son beau-fils n’attendait pas de réponse, mais il préférait avoir quelqu’un devant qui se plaindre.  
  
— Il a besoin de dépenser son énergie, c’est tout, lâcha-t-elle tout de même.  
  
Elle savait qu’il désapprouvait son laxisme. De son côté, elle le trouvait trop rigide – si encore cela avait quelque effet, mais le petit se braquait immédiatement dès que Kerj ouvrait la bouche.  
  
— Il peut se dépenser tout ce qu’il veut à l’école ou en sport sans avoir en plus à courir les rues le soir ! Évidemment, il faudrait pour cela qu’il accepte de se plier à quelques règles !  
  
Protester ne ferait qu’empirer la situation. Minako était consciente que son séjour ici avait contribué pour une bonne part à dégrader l’ambiance. Kerj ne l’aimait pas, et les enfants le sentaient. Enfin, Fili moins que son frère, évidemment, la fillette n’avait que quatre ans et était simplement contente que ce soit sa mamie qui vienne la chercher à l’école, mais ces dernières nuits elle avait pleuré en appelant sa mère et Minako s’était demandée s’il s’agissait de sa fille aînée ou de la cadette. Aucune des deux ne pouvait consoler l’enfant : l’épouse de Kerj sombrait lentement dans la dépression et suivait une énième cure à l’hôpital, et la mère biologique des petits avait fait son dernier saut trois ans auparavant.  
Kerj tentait tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux, mais le garçon s’ingéniait à lui rendre la vie impossible.  
  
— C’est sa façon de montrer qu’il souffre, fit Minako.  
— Je me fais du souci pour lui, bon sang ! Est-ce qu’il peut au moins comprendre cela ? Ce n’est qu’un enfant, dieu sait sur quel dégénéré il peut tomber à cette heure…  
  
Minako hocha la tête. Sur ce point, ils étaient d’accord.  
Kerj maugréa encore quelques jurons, puis lâcha un « après tout, qu’il se débrouille » avant de se taire. Minako savait que ce n’étaient que des paroles en l’air : Kerj n’était pas aussi insensible qu’il essayait de le paraître et se faisait _vraiment_ du souci pour le garçon. Il attendrait peut-être une heure mais il finirait par prévenir le commissariat, puis il resterait éveillé jusqu’à ce que le petit rentre, tard dans la nuit, et avec ou sans l’aide de la police, d’ailleurs.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois. Le petit avait multiplié les escapades nocturnes, ces derniers temps, ce qui mettait les nerfs de Kerj à vif. La plus grande crainte de Minako était maintenant que le garçon décide de ne plus rentrer – surtout depuis que Kerj avait brandi la menace de l’attacher à son lit.  
  
Le silence semblait vouloir durer, aussi la vieille femme alluma-t-elle l’holovid de la cuisine – c’était l’heure des informations du soir, et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.  
  
— … actualité sportive, le trophée des Cadets commencera par son désormais fameux contre-la-montre. Le départ aura lieu dans quelques instants sur le tout nouveau circuit « Comète », qui, je le rappelle, a été inauguré la semaine dernière par le gouverneur. Les spectateurs…  
  
Minako grimaça. Du sport au tout début du programme d’informations, pff. Enfin, au moins cela signifiait que la situation était calme – dans le cas contraire, les journalistes se seraient jetés avec avidité sur tout autre sujet plus violent / sanglant / croustillant. La vieille femme remarqua cependant que Kerj marquait un temps d’arrêt, et ce malgré son aversion affichée pour ce type d’activité.  
  
— Le trophée commence ce soir ? fit-il avec un air angoissé qui ne convenait pas vraiment au sujet abordé.  
— Apparemment, répondit Minako.  
  
Puis elle comprit. Kerj ne supportait pas les jets, les courses et le pilotage sportif, mais il existait dans cette maison quelqu’un qui était littéralement fasciné par toutes ces choses.  
  
— Tu penses que le petit est parti là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Il y a de fortes chances. Il m’avait bassiné pour assister aux présélections, ce que je lui avait refusé à cause de son comportement… J’aurais dû prêter davantage attention aux dates programmées, ajouta Kerj en secouant la tête de dépit. Je suis certain que _lui_ les avait soigneusement notées.  
  
Il grogna.  
  
— Dire que je m’étais félicité qu’il ait cessé d’évoquer le sujet…  
— Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu’il n’abandonne jamais une fois qu’il s’est mis une idée en tête, rétorqua gentiment Minako.  
  
Kerj grogna à nouveau (mais plus contre lui que contre sa belle-mère), avant de quitter la cuisine et de gagner le hall d’entrée en attrapant son manteau à la volée.  
  
— Je t’accompagne, dit Minako qui l’avait suivi.  
  
Kerj haussa les épaules sans répondre. Minako prit cela comme un assentiment et le rejoignit dans sa voiture après avoir prévenu la voisine – celle-ci serait à la maison en quelques minutes, pour surveiller Fili. Ce n’était pas la première fois non plus…  
  
Personne ne prononça un mot durant le trajet qui les menèrent à la bordure de la ville. Kerj conduisait mâchoires serrées, les mains crispées sur le volant et un peu trop rapidement ; Minako songeait avec inquiétude à la suite des évènements. En début de saison, les courses de jets attiraient toujours un public nombreux. Comment retrouver un enfant d’à peine dix ans dans une foule compacte et bruyante ? Et ils n’étaient même pas certains que le garçon s’y trouvait réellement…  
Kerj abandonna la voiture sur le bas-côté lorsque la circulation devint trop dense. Les deux adultes continuèrent à pied – de toute façon, il ne restait que quelques centaines de mètres jusqu’au circuit. Minako suivit son beau-fils qui jouait des coudes pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.  
  
Une acclamation monta soudain autour d’eux, aussitôt suivie du rugissement de dizaines de réacteurs lancés à plein régime. Minako jeta un coup d’œil sur les panneaux vids géants : le départ venait d’être donné. Il s’agissait d’un contre-la-montre simple, ce qui voulait dire que la course serait terminée avant cinq minutes – un laps de temps plutôt court pour eux qui cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Car Minako ne se faisait pas d’illusion : le petit ne tenait pas en place. Il quitterait les lieux sitôt la ligne d’arrivée franchie par les concurrents.  
Vu le regard que lui lança Kerj, il devait bien avoir saisi la problématique également.  
  
— Okay… fit-il. Il a dû vouloir la meilleure place. Où est-ce qu’il est, à ton avis ?  
  
Minako sourit.  
  
— Tu devrais le savoir… La meilleure place, pour lui, c’est _à l’intérieur_ de ces appareils. Il le répète assez, qu’il veut piloter.  
  
Kerj écarquilla les yeux, l’air effaré.  
  
— Nom de… Bordel, il n’aurait pas _osé_! s’exclama-t-il.  
  
Il bouscula rageusement ses voisins et s’éloigna du plus vite qu’il pouvait, laissant dans son sillage une traînée d’expressions offusquées.  
  
— Attends ! cria Minako. Je plaisantais ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas…  
  
Elle fit une moue désolée aux spectateurs furieux d’être dérangés au moment le plus palpitant de la course et se faufila derrière Kerj jusqu’à arriver contre les barrières de sécurité qui jouxtaient les stands.  
Son beau-fils enjambait déjà la rambarde métallique.  
  
— Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas franchir ces barrières. Les jets approchent, c’est dangereux, intervint un agent de sécurité.  
— Laissez-moi ! s’exclama Kerj.  
  
Il se dégagea d’un grand moulinet de bras alors que le premier jet franchissait la ligne d’arrivée.  
Il ne s’agissait pas d’une victoire telle qu’elle devrait avoir lieu, songea Minako. Une flopée d’agents de sécurité envahissaient la piste, des commissaires gesticulaient aux abords des stands, tandis que les jets suivants freinaient anarchiquement, s’arrêtaient n’importe où, puis s’employaient à zigzaguer selon un ballet compliqué pour s’éviter les uns les autres – et surtout afin de n’écraser aucun technicien de course.  
Une belle pagaille.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kerj en avait profité pour courir jusqu’au jet qui avait remporté la course – celui qui était cerné d’agents de sécurité… Lorsque les panneaux vids retransmirent l’image dudit jet, puis zoomèrent sur le cockpit et son pilote, Minako ne fut même pas surprise de reconnaître son petit-fils. Autour d’elle, les spectateurs poussaient des exclamations incrédules. Les commentaires fusaient : « ils les prennent au berceau, maintenant ? », « bon sang, ce jet était sûrement téléguidé ! », voire « putain ! Je viens de perdre ma mise à cause d’un gosse ? ».  
La vieille femme était curieuse d’apprendre par quels moyens l’enfant avait réussi à prendre la place d’un pilote qualifié… Quoi que, en y réfléchissant, elle doutait pouvoir lui arracher le moindre renseignement – il n’était pas _du tout_ expansif, surtout si Kerj était à portée d’oreilles. Quelle que puisse être la fierté qu’il ressentait en ce moment, il n’irait pas se vanter de ses exploits à la maison.  
  
Elle ne put retenir un soupir résigné lorsque Kerj gifla le petit à la volée. D’accord, l’enfant l’avait mérité, mais il avait également gagné, non ?


	3. Between the stars

Between the stars

  
  
Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était toucher les étoiles. Maintenant. Sans attendre l’aval des adultes et la fin d’études interminables. Il _savait_ qu’il en était capable. Il s’était par conséquent désintéressé des leçons « normales », avait dédaigné les conseils, ignoré les avertissements et les punitions, et avait passé l’essentiel de ces derniers mois à rassembler tout ce qui lui permettrait d’atteindre son objectif.  
Les cours théoriques, beaucoup trop techniques, l’avaient vite rebuté. Non, ce qui était fondamental, pensait-il, c’était _la pratique_. Et les simulateurs de vol en vente sur le marché atteignaient un degré de réalisme proche de la perfection… Il les testa donc tous, méthodiquement, jusqu’à les connaître sur le bout des doigts. D’abord sur sa propre console, dans sa chambre, puis dans les salles d’arcades de la ville lorsque les adultes, excédés de le voir passer des nuits blanches devant son écran, lui avaient confisqué son ordinateur.  
Cela l’avait ennuyé pendant une journée, puis il s’était aperçu que les salles de jeux possédaient du matériel bien plus sophistiqué que ce qu’il pouvait s’offrir – certaines disposaient même d’un véritable cockpit dans lequel toutes les commandes étaient fidèlement reproduites.  
Il progressa rapidement malgré les embûches que les adultes s’ingéniaient à lui tendre : des devoirs, un professeur particulier, monte dans ta chambre et je t’interdis d’en sortir… On lui avait tracé un avenir, afin qu’il ait des diplômes, un travail, une belle maison… Il n’en voulait pas, et personne ne semblait comprendre que ses « escapades » étaient vitales pour lui.  
  
Lorsqu’il estima que les tutoriaux et les différents programmes de conduite des simulateurs ne pourraient plus rien lui apprendre, il défia les autres joueurs. Certes, les premiers matchs furent difficiles. D’une part parce que ses adversaires étaient tous des « vieux » d’au moins vingt ans qui ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. D’autre part car il se rendit compte que les réflexes et les tactiques de vrais joueurs étaient autrement plus ardus à contrer qu’une IA, aussi perfectionnée soit-elle.  
Il apprit de ses erreurs et de ses premières défaites, observa les techniques de vol et tous les « trucs » des autres joueurs, s’appropria les stratégies qui lui semblaient les meilleures, glana des informations ici et là et développa petit à petit son propre style.  
Puis il commença à gagner systématiquement.  
  
Le jour où un habitué de la salle d’arcades qu’il fréquentait le présenta à ses amis comme « le meilleur pilote de simu que j’aie jamais rencontré », et qu’il lut dans leurs yeux une admiration incrédule et un respect sincère une fois qu’il les eût tous écrasés sur une course programmée en aléatoire, il sut qu’il était prêt.  
Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d’illusions. Aucun simulateur de vol ne reflétait la réalité du comportement d’un appareil réel, son poids, son inertie, et les sensations d’accélération que devait ressentir le pilote à l’intérieur. Il ignorait comment réagirait son corps dans cette situation et savait que cela risquait d’altérer son pilotage. Mais c’était _justement_ ces sensations qu’il voulait connaître. Voler. Contrôler lui-même son propre jet, et ne pas rester cloué dans un simulateur de vol.  
Ce qu’il avait appris lui permettrait ne ne pas s’envoyer dans le décor, il en était persuadé. Pour le reste… L’essentiel était de décoller, il se préoccuperait des phases suivantes une fois en l’air.  
Il ne lui restait qu’à trouver un vrai jet.  
  
La saison sportive allait bientôt reprendre. La saison des courses de jets… Les quelques allusions qu’il avait lancées à la maison, devant les adultes, s’étant vues opposer une fin de non-recevoir, il avait planifié minutieusement les journées qui le séparaient encore de la course d’ouverture : un contre-la-montre, auquel il allait participer avec ou sans l’accord des adultes. Une course simple, un aller-retour quasiment en ligne droite, à pleine vitesse.  
Parfait.  
Il s’était renseigné sur la façon dont étaient sélectionnés les pilotes pour les courses. Cela avait été plus facile qu’il n’avait espéré : la majorité des habitués des salles d’arcades (et utilisateurs acharnés des simulateurs de vol dernier cri) étaient des pilotes eux-mêmes, ou d’anciens pilotes. Généralement, passé une certaine heure et après un nombre raisonnable de bières ou autres boissons alcoolisées, les « vétérans » des courses de jets ne se faisaient pas prier pour raconter leurs exploits. Ce qui lui permit d’obtenir deux informations fondamentales.  
Un, le contre-la-montre d’ouverture était _toujours_ couru par des étudiants de l’Académie Astronavale.  
Deux, l’Académie possédait _un_ bar de prédilection, dans lequel les cadets fêtaient leur sélection, la veille de la course.  
  
Il attendit donc patiemment cette date. Cette nuit-là, il sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre, rejoignit le bar en question en empruntant le métro, commanda un jus de fruits et se planqua dans un coin pour échapper à d’éventuels regards adultes trop inquisiteurs. Il repéra sans peine les cadets sélectionnés, qui se congratulaient à grands coups de tapes dans le dos et de tournées générales, et attendit que l’un d’entre eux soit isolé pour l’aborder.  
  
— Alors comme ça, tu participes à la course de demain ?  
  
Le jeune homme était resté en arrière alors que les autres cadets quittaient le bar pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant la course. Attablé au comptoir, il vidait verre sur verre, une expression pensive sur le visage et sans prêter aucune attention à ce qui l’entourait.  
Mais il n’avait pas été _si_ difficile que ça à convaincre, en fin de compte… Même si le cadet n’avait probablement pas totalement décuvé lorsqu’il l’emmena en catimini dans le hangar qui abritait les monoréacteurs de course, le fit monter dans le cockpit, prit quelques mesures rapides afin « d’ajuster les commandes à sa taille » et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain.  
  
Sa plus grande crainte durant toute la journée suivante et jusqu’à l’heure du rendez-vous fut que le cadet ait changé d’avis.  
Contre toute logique, il était toujours d’accord. Il semblait même excité à l’idée de tenter l’expérience, et lui montra les modifications qu’il avait apporté aux commandes de vol – en particulier pour que ses pieds _touchent_ les palonniers (tout était conçu pour des adultes, et contrairement aux simulateurs de vol, ce n’était pas _réglable_ … Pas avec une telle amplitude, tout du moins).  
  
Les appareils se plaçaient automatiquement sur la grille de départ grâce à un système de coussins magnétiques. Les pilotes n’avaient qu’à se préoccuper des derniers réglages et du préchauffage de leur machine. Durant toute cette phase, il s’attendait sans cesse à être sommé de descendre par un adulte, mais rien ne se passa.  
Il contempla presque incrédule le panneau d’affichage égrener le compte à rebours, les piétons s’écarter d’un pas pressé, les jets autour de lui rugir. Les feux de départ basculèrent à l’orange.  
Il sourit, et déroula la check-list qu’il avait appliqué des centaines de fois sur simulateur. Aucun jeu n’égalerait jamais celui-là.  
  
Vert. Le jet bondit en avant.  
  
C’était merveilleux. C’était effrayant.  
Le bruit des moteurs emplissait le cockpit. Le tableau de bord et les commandes vibraient. L’accélération le plaquait contre le siège et faisait remonter son estomac dans sa poitrine.  
C’était magique.  
Il volait. Il volait vite. Il filait vers la haute atmosphère, vers les étoiles… Un instant, il fut tenté de poursuivre plus loin que la balise de demi-tour, mais il se souvint que ce type d’appareil n’était pas conçu pour voyager dans l’espace.  
«  _Plus tard_ … », lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.  
Il revint vers la ligne d’arrivée. Ses concurrents n’existaient pas. Finalement, ils n’étaient pas différents des joueurs qu’il avait vaincus sur simulateur. Cela lui sembla si… facile de les dépasser.  
  
Il finit premier.  
  
Il savoura sa victoire, malgré les cris des adultes, malgré l’annulation de la course sous prétexte qu’il n’était pas « un pilote déclaré », et malgré la punition qu’il ne manquerait pas d’obtenir en lieu et place d’une médaille.  
Malgré la gifle.  
  
Il recommencerait.  
Et rien ne pourrait l’en empêcher.


End file.
